


Lizzy & Kailynne: Larry RP

by Angstlarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Feels, Fluff and Smut, Larry Feels, M/M, RP, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-26 04:26:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angstlarry/pseuds/Angstlarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>****This is an RP between me and my friend named Kailynne. Our different parts will be divided by 3 stars (***) We don't own One Direction or anyone involved, but we do own Jay and Cindy... (yay?) Anywho, it goes back and fourth between her and I, and if you wish to look up this lovely writer, her deviantART is: http://left4dead2-kailynne.deviantart.com/ !! I hope you enjoys!!!!****<br/>**Trigger warning: read at your own risk!!</p><p>AU<br/>Louis' a nerd.<br/>Harry's a footballer.<br/>Louis' new to school.<br/>Harry's the most popular boy in school.<br/>Louis doesn't think anyone will bother to make friends with the new kid.<br/>Harry sees those blue eyes, wild hair, and that pretty smile and wonders how he will even get a word out of his mouth around this new kid without locking lips with the lad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First 10 RPs

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to follow me on tumblr:  
> angstlarry.tumblr.com  
> Also follow Kailynne on DeviantART:  
> http://left4dead2-kailynne.deviantart.com/  
> Hope you enjoy!!!

***Me:  
Louis checked over his outfit one last time, making sure his suspenders were strait and his hair was the perfect amount of unruly. With today being his first day at his new school, where he was forced to go after his parents split and he was stuck in Doncaster with him mum, he was proper nervous. All the possible social disasters were whirling though his head as he walked down the stairs of his new house. He could practically see the reactions on peoples faces when they learned he was gay. "Hey boobear," him mum called from the kitchen, "you ready for your first day?" Louis groaned in response, plopping down at the kitchen table after grabbing a bowl of cereal. "Well I think this could be good for you. A fresh start. You didn't get along too well with some of those kids at your last school." his mum continued, either not noticing or not caring how many lines she was crossing.  
After Louis had finished his cereal and waved off his mum's offer to drive him to school, he set out onto the Yorkshire streets, pulling is green canvas jacket tighter around himself.  
About 10 minutes later Louis reached the school. Upon entering, he saw that is was much smaller than his other school, therefore people were less likely to except someone nerdy like himself. With a sigh he moved into the front office, getting his schedule and going out into the lobby to wait until first bell. As he sat on one of the many granite benches scattered throughout the large room, he looked around for any possible friends. Glancing about, his gaze fell to a handsome boy walking in the main door with a group of friends. He was tall, but lean - like a cat, almost- carrying himself with the silky grace of a model or movie star. He had curly brown curly hair and piercing green eyes, framed with long sooty lashes. All complete with full pink lips that looked utterly kissable. He was wearing a grey beanie, a Ramones t-shirt, black skinny jeans, and beaten-up brown boots. Louis tried not to stare as the boy walked past, laughing adorably at a joke his friend has just told. Just like a kitten, Louis thought, a freaking kitten.

***K:  
Harry laughs eagerly at his mate's newest joke. He's planning on being a comedian, that Niall, and he'll be good at it. With his silly facial expressions and wacky dances. He glances around the lobby, he noted that it was getting dangerously close to first period and he sighed a bit, hoping for a bit more time with his friends. Then Cindy showed up and Harry couldn't be more happy for the clock that was counting down the minutes to class. "Hey Harry." She said as she rain one of her perfectly manicured nails across the palm of his hand. He pulled it off the lobby table and pretended to check the time on his phone with it. "Hey Cindy. How's it going?" He asked thoughtlessly as his eyes skimmed the crowd. She frowned, sighing, and started talking about some sob story. Harry zoned her out, Cindy was nice but she was too forward, clingy, and loud.

Suddenly, blue eyes bright and shining with an adventurous air met his green ones. A wild set of hair sat atop those eyes, making Harry wonder how soft the locks were. The student had a pretty smile when someone next to him said something most likely funny. Harry wondered if they were friends or if maybe the boy was eavesdropping. Although ever fiber in his body feels drawn to him, Harry can't help but think about how he will even get a word out of his mouth around this new kid without locking lips with the lad. And Harry isn't even gay. "Harry are you listening to me?" He ignored Cindy, turning to Niall. "Hey, mate, who's that kid over there. I've never seen him before." Niall shifts his thoughts from a story that had been tumbling from his lips and looked over to the blue eyed boy. "M'not too sure. He's a new kid in my maths. Louis, I think, why?" Harry shakes his head, wondering what had come over him. "No reason. Just wondering."

The bell overheard rang and Harry threw a 'See you at lunch.' Over his shoulder before walking to his first class. It was a study hall and he was grateful he could use his phone. He needed to text Zayn. Zayn was Harry's only friend who was a member of the LGBTQ community. He had some serious questions for him.

When Harry stepped into study hall his stomach flipped flop, next to his seat in a chair that had been empty up until this day, was the boy, Louis. "Harry, we have a new student who shares some classes with you today. If you could go over his schedule with him during this period I would be very grateful." Harry nods to his teaches before walking over to the new boy. "Louis..?" He asked quietly, hoping Niall hadn't given him the wrong name this morning.

***Me:  
Louis looks up at the sound of his name, instantly meeting the sparkling green eyes of the boy from the lobby. Quickly he clears his throat and smiles, "yeah?" he said, fiddling with the confusing schedule the teacher had sat on his desk. "Um, the teacher wanted me to go over your schedule you, if that's ok," the curly haired boy said casually. "Sure," Louis managed to get out, blushing at the closeness of the boy. "My names Harry, by the way," the taller boy said, flashing that adorable smile of his. "So, it looks like we have the same classes, like, proper identical schedules." Harry joked, causing Louis to laugh a bit. "So you can just stick with me. I'll show you around and introduce you to my mates." Harry smiled even more as he looked into Louis' nervous eyes. "Sounds great," Louis responded, breaking eye contact and blushing. This day was starting to look better.  
They went to their first two blocks together, Harry pointing out different people "he's a laugh," or, "she's a right git." They laughed at nothing during their classes, Louis' crush growing at a sick rate.  
The bell rang for lunch and Harry motioned for Louis across the classroom. "Were gonna go get food and then sit at my table, ok?" Louis nodded in response, smiling as he walked along side the boy. He wondered how Harry's friends would be, maybe the blond, goofy looking guy Harry walked in with would be there.  
When they reached the café, Harry waved across the room at a table that looked to be full of footie players. The boys nodded in response and went back to a heated conversation as to who Yorkshire should draft. "My football team," Harry said, in regards to the table. Louis nodded as his eyes scanned the rest of the room, trying to pick out which table was Harry's.  
After the boys got their lunch, they moved to a table in the corner of the room that Louis had overlooked on his scan of the area. "Hey Harry!" a squeaky voice came from behind him, and out of the corner of his eye he saw Harry's face fall. "Hi Cindy," he responded flatly. Before she could say anything else, he continued, "This is Louis, he's new and I'm showing him around. He's gonna sit with us today," Louis smiled and waved with the hand not holding his lunch, "Hey, you alright?" he asked. "Yep, its nice to meet you," she responded, grinning and checking out Louis a bit too obviously. If he got to be friends with these people, he would probably have to point out his sexuality.  
They sat down as the boy Harry was with this morning and a boy with short brown hair walked over and sat down, oblivious to everyone because of their heated argument. The blond one, Niall, Louis overheard, was complaining how he wasn't allowed to get double lunch. While Liam, the brown haired one, tried to explain to him that the school was trying to be more healthy. Their argument only stopped when a sleek looking guy with dark hair and a leather jacket walked over, offering a solution, "Nialler, you can just go up and buy a second lunch," he said as he sat down. Niall smiled happily and Liam simply shook his head, muttering something about childhood obesity.  
"So," Harry said, clearing his throat, "guys, this is Louis. He's new here and I'm showing him the ropes. Louis, this is Niall, the funny one, Liam, the smart one, and Zayn, the pretty one," he smiled proudly as he quoted some inside joke Louis didn't understand, but he laugh never the less, saying hello to the three boys. "Harry's the cheeky one, so if uses that means the only one left for you is the leader, Louis!" Niall said in a cheery Irish accent, which sounded like he was from around mullingar. Louis felt himself blush. He had never really had that many friends before, so this was weird. "Now don't scare off the poor lad," Liam said, laughing as he bit into his sandwich.

***K:  
The rest of lunch passed with nothing of immense magnitude happening and Louis and Harry were ready to leave to go to their next class web Zayn pulled Harry aside. "Hey mate, you're text, yeah. We can talk about that after the footie game." He said in a hushed whisper as he glanced over at Louis, questioning Harry. The green eyed boy didn't give away a thing to the other one and whispered a, "Thanks." before dashing off with Louis.

" 'M so bored." Harry whispered to Louis as they sat in their science. Niall was the whole way across the room and they were watching a movie about the periodic table. "I hate chem." He said when Louis shook his head in mutual boredom. They whispered back and forth a bit before Harry asked Louis about the game. "Yeah our football game is tonight and of you want you can come. I mean, it's open to everyone I meant more that after party stuff. It's a right good time." He said with a wink. He saw Louis blush a bit and he was proud of himself. He wasn't sure why. He felt his stomach flutter when Louis mumbled a, "As long ad you're there I think I can handle a party." Harry wasn't sure if it was because Harry was Louis first friend at this school, or if maybe... He trailed of on those thoughts, giving a cheeky wailed to Louis before counting down the minutes till the game.

"Alright, do a couple laps around the field and we'll do a few drills. Then, we're gonna kick their arses." The football coach said. The team cheered as Harry waved at Louis before following the rest of the team around the edge of the track. Louis had agreed to go with Harry a little early so that he wasn't walking here by himself. Harry was happy about that, he got to spend a little more time with the boy that he couldn't help but want to kiss the fuck out of. "Harry?" He turned his head to see Niall, bundle of energy that he was. "Yeah mate?" They rounded the corner and Harry dropped back a bit so they could run side by side and talk without the others hearing. "Well that Louis guy, he's cool, right? See here Cindy thinks he's a right lad and...well-" Before he can finish the referees blow their whistles. "No time for drills, everybody into their positions!" Harry throws an apologetic look over to Niall, upset about having to end their conversation short and jogged over to left-striker, his best position. He glanced over at Louis, smiling happily as he waiting for the whistle to signal the beginning of the game.

***Me:  
Louis sat in the bleachers, watching that goofy mop of curls do drills with Niall. "Hey," he heard a squeaky voice come from behind him, causing him to whip around. "Oh hi, Cindy, you scared me," he said, offering a smile to the girl. "Sorry," she smiled back, sitting down next to Louis and pulling her jacket tighter around herself. "S' cold," she said, rubbing he hands together to warm them up. "Here," Louis said, pulling his hands out of his warm pockets and wrapping them around Cindy's cold ones, "better?" he asked. "Better," Cindy looked into his eyes smiling slightly, and Louis felt really awkward. Couldn't she tell he was gay? He pulled his hands back and shoved them in his pockets, nodding at the footie team to change the subject, "so is the team any good?" he asked, blowing a bit of his light brown hair out of his eyes. "Yeah, they do really well. Are you going to the after party?" Cindy asked, offing a smile that was just a bit too big. "Uh, well, Harry said something about the after party, so probably, yeah," Louis said causously, afraid he was leading the poor girl on. "Great!" she said, grinning madly, "I'll see you there," Cindy stood up and left a lingering hand on Louis' shoulder before walking away, probably to giggle to her equally squeaky friends. Louis blocked the thought of Cindy from his mind and went back to watching the team. Eventually the game started and Liam sat with him in the stands. "Hey mate!" he said, giving Louis a high five and sitting down, only to stand back up a moment later when the home team scored a goal. "this is a proper riot," he said, grinning wildly with flushed cheeks. "Yeah," Louis responded. He always had love playing football, but he probably wasn't that great anymore. He decided not to play at his other school to avoid being harassed by the footie team. "I didn't see Zayn as much of a footballer," Louis said, looking over at Liam. "Well, he is more of a philosopher for our group, you know, all deep and mysterious, but he makes a sick goal keeper." Louis nodded, smiling as Harry got the ball. With an expert kick, it sailed into the goal, and the whole stands erupted with cheers, including Louis. Harry had just scored the winning goal!

***K:  
Harry jogged off the field as people began to congratulate him. Smiling happily he scanned the faces for a boy he had met only today. "Harry, good job!" He heard a high squeaky voice say. He recognized it instantly and tied motto let his sustain show on his face when he turned to Cindy. "Hey, uh, thanks." He said giving her a small smile. She lightly placed her hand on his bicep and leaned close to him. "Harry, you're going to the party, right?" He nodded slowly, not wanting to excite her too much. "That's great! Be sure to bring Louis and we'll have a right good time." She left then after giving a quick, flirty squeeze to his arm. Her friends were waiting and they erupted into a fit of giggles as Cindy began to talk. The congratulatory crocus ha died down and Harry still hadn't seen Louis. "Hey mate. Harry. C'mon Styles don't be an arse." He heard another familiar voice say. He turns around to see his friends all standing there. He smiled at Louis and then the rest of his little group. "So who's ready for a right party?"

***Me:  
Louis smiled at Harry, giving a quick congrats, "you were great," he told him, taking a mental note that Harry looked adorable when he was proud. The boys walked together to Zayn's car, Liam getting shotgun, and Niall, Harry, and Louis sitting in the small backseat of the car. "Your squishing me," Niall complained, scooting away from Harry. "Oi, now your on me!" Louis shouted, laughing as Niall tried to fit himself in between the two. "Calm down lads, the party is just around the block," Liam coached, causing Niall to cross his arms and set his face to show no emotion, some form of protest I didn't exactly get the point of. "So you excited for the party?" Harry asked, grinning madly and tugging at his football jersey. "Yeah," Louis responded, mirroring Harry's expression. "Oh yeah," Zayn piped up, "Haz, didn't you have something to talk to me about?" Harry answered quickly, as if to get him to say nothing else, "yeah, uh, later then," he cleared his throat and ran a hand through his curly hair.  
A minute later, the group arrived at the party. The boys piled out, Niall still not saying anything. When Harry was out, he looked at Zayn and nodded over to a empty area where they could chat. Zayn nodded and followed him there. When Louis glanced back over at Niall, he saw that he was having a conversation if quick whispers with Liam, who looked upset. Louis realized he had no one to talk to, so he just stood to the side wait for the boys. "Hey Louis," that same squeaky voice came from behind him, causing him to cringe. She really needed to find a different way of approaching people. "Hi Cindy," he said, offering an awkward smile. "So, are you coming into the party?" she asked, making puppy dog eye as if he had just decided to leave as soon as he showed up and she was somehow going to sway his condition. "Yeah, I was just-" he pointed towards his friends, if it was proper to call them that, but Cindy grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the house. Once inside, Louis glanced around. He saw a mass of moving bodies on an area that someone must have deemed the dance floor, and then others sitting around outside the group, having discussions or making out. Cindy smiled and pulled him into the kitchen, waving at some of the people on their way over. "You want a drink?" she asked. "Uh, sure," Louis said. He didn't really drink but then again he didn't want to be rude. "Isn't this place cool?" she asked, standing very close to Louis as she sipped beer out of a red solo cup. "uh, yeah, from what I've seen," he hadn't gotten to look around much before she had yanking him in here. "I love it. These party's are always the best. Always have the best guys," she trailed off, running a hand along Louis' tanned arm. She got in closer and smiled, looking up into Louis' bring blue eyes. She exhaled softly on his neck, causing him to shiver, but not in a good way. He didn't want this to happen. He wish someone would just burst in and stop it, tell him he had a call. Anything, as long as he didn't have to kiss a girl. He had kissed girls before, but this would be weird after only kissing guys for a large part of his life. Cindy leaned in a pressed a soft kiss against Louis' neck, moving up to just hovering over his lips. He held his breath, ready for what was about to come. She leaned forward and their lips met, briefly at first, and then she kissed him harder. Too stunned to do anything, Louis didn't respond for a good 5 seconds. All he could think was, "I'm gay, this isn't right. This feels weird. This shouldn't be happening." Eventually she pulled back, breathing hard. They hadn't even kissed for that long, so Louis figured she was just doing it for effect. She giggle a bit and looked up at Louis, who offered a weak smile. This couldn't be happening. 

***K:  
Harry and Zayn friend to talk outside but were always interrupted by people congratulating them and they decided to go some place else. "Why don't we grab a drink and then head out back?" Harry suggested. Zayn agreed and they walked inside. It only took a few seconds to get to the kitchen where the drinks were but Harry stopped in his tracks before he could even take a step inside the room. Cindy was there. Louis was there. And the were /kissing/. Harry let out a strangled noise from the back of his throat and felt something inside him crack. He wasn't entirely sure why. He hadn't talked to Zayn yet. He must have made a right loud noise because Louis turned and met his eye. Shock and denial on his face. Harry whipped around, shoving Zayn aside and running out the front. He made it down the street before he heard Zayn yelling for him. "Harry, mate! Slow down I'm a goalie I don't run that fast." Harry slowed, breathing heavy and feeling tears in his eyes. Zayn caught up to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "What's wrong? Was it Cindy? I thought you didn't like her?" Harry shook his head, not trusting his voice. When he had calmed down he sat on the curb. "Zayn we really need to talk."

Harry was finishing up his story about Louis. Everything from the day they met eyes across the lobby to right this moment. "And then they were...kissing and I don't know. My brain short circuited and I don't know what happened. I just, ran." He had calmed down now and was mad at himself for running away. "Am I....gay?" Harry asked quietly, something unusual for the cheery boy. Zayn sighed. "You might just be gay for Louis." Harry turned to his friend, a quizzical look on his face. "What does that even mean?" Zayn chuckled a bit. "Remember Laura? The only girl I ever dated." Harry hook his head. He had really liked Laura. She treated Zayn kindly and loved everyone in the group. She moved away last year, to America, and they had drifted apart, unable to handle the long distance relationship. "I don't find girls attractive, Harry, but I was drawn to her. Craved her in the same way I craved guys. I knew I was gay but I like her, a girl, even with my sexual orientation. I've never found another girl attractive in a sense of 'I'd like to date her' since Laura and I think that's what you have with Louis. You're straight, except when it comes to him." Harry tilted his head. "So, these feelings I'm having, I really like him." Zayn nods and smiles, giving Harry a light punch on the arm. "From what you've told me, yes. Harry you've got a right crush on a boy." Harry smiled, heart thumping, then he frowned. "But...Cindy..." Zayn frowns too. "We can tell him-" Harry interrupts. "No! We can't tell him! Even if he's not with Cindy. Please don't tell him." Zayn looks shocked but nods, understanding. "Okay, let's head back to the party. Say one your sis called, needed a ride and that's why you ran out. We'll get this Louis thing sorted out. I swear I won't tell anyone." "Not even the guys?" Zayn nods. "Not even the guys."

***Me:  
Louis stood there shocked for a moment, and then moved out of Cindy's grasp. She yelled his name, but he didn't hear her. The guy he like had just seen him kissing a girl he didn't like and thought that he did and... It was all just too much. Louis felt a lump rise in his throat as he quickly made his way though the crowd, looking for that familiar mop of curls. Nothing. Then he spotted Niall and Liam whispering again in a corner, so he walked up to them. "What's wrong mate?" Liam asked when he saw Louis' worried expression. "Have you seen Harry?" he asked, trying to keep down hysteria. "Uh yeah, he just ran outside. What was that about?" Niall asked, but Louis didn't answer, he was already making his way towards the door.  
He had walked around the perimeter of the house and not seen him. Taking a chance, he pick a random direction on the road and started walking, making sure he had his phone in case he got lost. A sharp breeze blew and Louis pulled his jacket tighter around himself, bracing against the cold.

Harry and Zayn got back into the party, where the taller boy instantly started looking for those familiar blue eyes. When they got into the kitchen, Harry saw Cindy with another guy, making out in the corner. God, he just wanted to hit her so hard right now. Instead he left without a sound and started looking around the party, asking random people if they had seen Louis. "Harry?" he heard a familiar Irish accent pipe up to his left. He quickly turned, meeting Niall's sparkling blue eyes, "Mate, you looking for Louis? Well he was just here asking for you, about 10 minutes ago. I told him you went outside, I'm surprised he didn't bump into," the blond lad said casually. Harry thanked him and motioned for Zayn to follow him outside. "Niall sent him out here," he said, looking around. "Where do you think he went?"

***K:  
Harry looked up and down the road. "You go that way and I'll go this way." Harry said pointing down specific roads. "We have to find him eventually. He can't bloody walk home." Zayn nodded. "Alright mate, best of luck." He said before taking off down the road, tugging his leather jacket around him tighter. Harry jogged down the road, the cool air sweeping around him and he went. It wasn't cold enough to see his own breath but it was cold enough that he regretted not having a jacket. 'Please let us find him. The right twat.' he thought to himself.

An hour later Harry was still looking and, giving up, he looped his way back to the party. Niall and Liam were walking out the door as he approached. "Harry! Hey, I just got a text from Zayn. Said he found Louis and got him home. The bloke really can't hold his alcohol. He only had like one drink." Liam said and Harry wondered it that was why he had left, not because he had seen Louis and Cindy kiss. "Said he'll see everyone Monday he did." Harry said thanks and waved. "I'm heading home then guys, I'll get in touch with you later." he waved to the two boys who walked down the street to their houses. Harry was dreading Monday. He liked Louis. Louis was a boy. Harry isn't gay. Louis was kissing Cindy. It was all a mess and he just wanted to sleep it all away. 'Like that's possible.' He thought. But he tried and wrapped up under the cold covers only thinking of Louis kept him warm enough to fall asleep.


	2. RPs 11-20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah! I didn't think people would see this so soon. But follow me on tumblr and Kailynne on DeviantART!!! I hope you enjoyed his section! (Still not caught up... and still not at my favorite part!!) Thanks for reading, please review!!!! xx

***Me:  
Louis got home and tossed his keys on the table in the entry way. "I'm back mum," he said, running upstairs to his room. Once he got there, he shut and locked the door, falling back on his bed. The room didn't feel like his. Back home, he had stars on the ceiling, those glow in the dark ones. They had been there since he was a kid and he had always found it comforting to look up at them after a bad day and remember when he actually had friends. Now he looked at his ceiling and saw nothing but white. Suddenly inspired, Louis got out his drawing pad. He couldn't get the stars back, but he could draw them.  
After about an hour on penciling in lines only to erase them moments later, Louis was happy with his result. It was a black and white galaxy, just like the one outside. No extra colors, just black and white. He taped it to his wall and took a step back, admiring his job. At least he was decent at drawing, that and he could play guitar, but that never seemed to benefit him. He walked over to his bed and tugged off his shirt and pants, leaving him in only his blue plaid boxers. Too drained to get a shower, he laid down in bed and snuggled up in the covers, thinking about the events at the party. He could have told Cindy he was seeing someone. He could have just said he wasn't ready for that. Maybe he was just some fag like all the kids at his last school said. Some pathetic piece of crap who couldn't stick up for himself. The thought tugged at something in Louis, but he push it away, digging his nails into his palm as he drifted off into what was most likely to be a restless sleep.

Louis woke up at 11 the next morning. He mum was at work and Lottie, his sister, must be over at a friends house. Wow, making friends must be a lot easier for girls. Louis dragged himself out of bed and walked downstairs to the kitchen. He looked into the fridge but lost his appetite as memories of last night coursed though his brain. Instead he just returned to his bed, sitting balled up with the covers and listening to music on his iPod. His phone went off quite a few times, but he ignored it, not even shooting it a glance. He really didn't want to face anything right now. After listening to all the vantage's summer EP, he picked up his guitar and started strumming lazily, ignoring his phone once again as he got a call, letting it go to voice mail. If his mum or Lottie needed to talk, they would use the house phone. Throughout him playing and singing Hey There Delilah, his phone rang two more times, so he figured it was time to take a look at it. He had 6 missed texts. One from Niall saying, "Hey". One from Lottie making sure he knew she was over a friends house. And four from Harry, asking if he was ok. All 3 phone calls were from him. With a sigh, Louis clicked on Harry's contact, pressing "call mobile" and holding it up to his ear. Harry picked up on the third ring, "hey," he said. Louis cleared his throat as he thought of a lie, "sorry, i uh, slept in," he mumbled, hoping it sounded believable. 

***K:  
Harry smiled as he held the phone to his face using his shoulder. He was playing video games when Louis finally called back and he wasn't going to have that stop him. Especially with his recent revelation. "Louis it's like one in the afternoon. You did not sleep that long. He heard a sigh from the other end of the phone. "Alright I was doing thins and I forgot to check my phone. Sorry Hazzy." Harry blushed at the nickname. "Hazzy?" He asked as heard heard Louis gasp.

***Me:  
Louis chuckled into the phone, "ok, too cheeky, how about Hazza?" he smiled at the sound of Harry's laugh. "Better," he said. "So what's up?" Louis asked, putting his phone on speaker and lightly picking the opening chords to Hey There Delilah. "Nothing much, just playing some video games, you know, FIFA." Louis grinned at the sound of his favorite video game, "sick man," he said, picking an f. "Are you playing guitar?" Harry asked, a confused tone in his voice. "Yeah," Louis said, concentrating on picking the chord correctly. "Play me a song!" Harry chirped up, Louis heard him pause the game and adjust his phone. "Oh, I uh, I'm not that good..." Louis stuttered. He had never played for someone before, so this was weird. "ah come on Lou!" Harry whined, and Louis gave in, "yay!" the curly haired boy said as Louis started strumming. He tuned out everything, forgetting he was in the phone with Harry, and just sang and played guitar, just like he always did. When he finished it took him a minute to remember he was on the phone with Harry. "so..." Louis said, feeling like he had royally mucked up. "that... You're... Louis, you're amazing," harry said breathlessly. Louis felt his cheeks heat up. "You really think so?" he asked, doubting Harry was telling the truth. "Yeah! You're so talented. How are you not like, famous or something?" Harry asked. Louis felt a wild grin break out on his face, "thanks Haz," he said quietly.

**K:  
Harry smiled as he listened to Louis' utter perfection. "No, I'm serious, you should like go on Britain's got talent or something. You're voice is adorkable too, maybe you should go on the voice!" Harry was ranting now, smiling and waving his one arm like Louis could see him. "Or maybe you could like, do concerts and shit and then!" "Harry!" He stopped talking, blushing at the rant that he had just taken. "Sorry Lou. You're just so good." He heard a chuckle from the other end of the phone. "Thanks Hazza, I've never actually played for anyone before, so that means a lot." Harry gasped. "You haven't I'm sorry. I, like, made you play for me. Sorry Louis." Harry felt bad now, he hadn't meant to take something that special, even when his heart was pounding at the thought that he was /the first person/ to hear Louis play. "Nah, Harry, it's okay. Really, I enjoyed playing for you." The way Louis said it made Harry shiver, like he was whispering in his ear in the same room with him. There was a moment of comfortable silence where Louis played the guitar and Harry just listened, smiling. His smiled faded as he thought of a question, one that had been pricking his mind for some time. "So, Louis, I've got a question." He heard the guitar stop and he almost wished he had kept quiet, Louis' music was so beautiful. "Yeah? What is it?" Harry squinted his eyes in confusion, Louis sounded nervous. "Uh-are you and Cindy, like, a thing now?" He asked and by the end of the question it was just a whisper. A plea that it wasn't the truth.

***Me:  
Louis stopped breathing, he stopped everything all together. In fact, at the point, he wished he could have stopped living. "oh, no, defiantly not," he stuttered, "I mean, uh, yeah she's pretty, but she's.. Well not really my type." He muttered the last part, resisting the urge to laugh at how obvious that was. How could a guy be strait and not like pretty girls? "Oh.. Then, uh... Then why did you guys... Kiss..?" Harry asked, probably think Louis was outright lying. "well, we didn't exactly kiss. Its more like she kissed me and I really didn't know how to stop her without upsetting her," Louis mumbled out, sighing at how stupid that sounded. But to his relief Harry just laughed, "I feel you bro. Cindy is like that," he chuckled as Louis smiled, happy that Harry understood. "yeah, so I'm proper bored," Louis said, strumming a warm up pattern, the first that he learned, on his guitar. "Me too, FIFA has actually managed to bore me," Harry sighed. Suddenly, before Louis knew what he was saying, he spoke out, "Do you wanna come over my house for a bit?" He held his breath, waiting for that moment of hesitation that was bound to come right before Harry made some bullshit excuse, but it never came. "Sure!" Harry said cheerily, "now... Or..." he asked. "Uh, yeah, you can come over now. I'll text you my address." Louis said, trying to keep from breaking out into a huge grin.   
The boys said their goodbyes and got off the phone, Louis texting Harry his address and the latter promising to be over in a few. Louis glanced around his room, picking up some stray clothes he hadn't bothered to toss in the hamper and making his bed. Then he went to the bathroom to brush his teeth and grab a quick shower. Once he was clean, he pulled on some grey sweatpants and his "Love will tare us apart" t-shirt. He grabbed his salt spray and put some in his hair, messing with it until it stuck up in all the right ways. Please with his look, his hopped down the stairs two and a time and wandered into the den. He sat on the couch to wait for Harry and started playing games on his iPhone. 

***K:  
Harry checked his phone for the 80th time as he checked the address in his text messages. He walked down the street, it was nice out and he had on a pair of slightly tight pants, a nice black and white train t-shirt and his light football jacket. Drops of Jupiter was playing on his iPod as he walked. He noticed the house he needed was coming up and he walked a hit faster, eager to hang out with Louis. He was nervous knowing that it would be just the two of them, unless Louis' family was home.

Harry knocked on the door, the song playing loudly through his ear buds. He smiled brightly when Louis opened the door, also smiling. Harry paused his iPod, stepping inside when Louis moved to make room for him. "Hey Lou, how are you?" He asked as he kicked off his Vans by the pile of shoes at the front door.

***Me:  
Louis smiled as he replied, "great, you?" "Yeah, nice house," Harry said, looking around the entry way. "Thanks, is that train on your shirt?" Louis asked, his smile widening. "Yeah, they're one of my favorite bands. In fact, I was just listening to Drops of Jupiter," Harry said, mirroring Louis' expression. "No way, that's like my all time favorite song. If I could only listen to one song for the rest of my life, it'd be that," Louis quipped, excited to share a taste in music with this boy. "That's sick! Can you play it on guitar?" Harry asked, running a hand through his curls. The shorter boy nodded eagerly, "my guitar is up in my room, come on," he said, starting up the stairs, Harry close behind him. The boys reached the room and Louis grabbed his guitar, sitting down on the bed and checking all the strings to make sure they were in tune. Harry sat down next to him. "You know," Louis said, tuning his high E, "you're gonna have to sing this with me." He grinned as Harry shook his head. "I'm not good at singing, really," the curly haired boy stuttered out, a nervous blush creeping up on his cheeks. Louis smiled at how cute Harry was when he was nervous. "Haz, I can tell you can sing. Just by the way you talk, and the way you look, I can tell you're a great singer," he said in a hushed tone, unaware he had leaned slightly closer. He cleared his throat and leaned back a bit, fiddling with his B string. "ok," Harry said quietly as he smiled to himself. Louis thought about questioning it but instead started playing, harmonizing perfectly with the deeper voice of the lad next to him. "Harry," he gasped when they had finished, "that... That was great. See, I told you you were talented," he smiled, poking Harry's side. The taller boy smiled back, looking into Louis' eyes, green meeting blue. Land meeting water.

***K:  
Harry didn't know if Louis was leaning in playfully or if he wanted more. He didn't want to fuck anything up so he figured it was the former. He shook his head, also waving his hand. "Oh no no no. I'm a right fool when it comes to singing." He saw Louis' annoyed look. "Harry I just heard you. You're amazing." Harry blushed, smiling. "Thanks Lou. That...that means a lot, really." Louis poked him again an he smiled. He was about to say something playful but suddenly thunder burst through the quiet room. "Shit!" Harry said loudly. "That scared me half to death." Louis laughed at Harry's outburst. "Wow Hazza. That was interesting." Harry stuck out his tongue. "Don't be a right twat Lou. I was just shocked is all." "Sure." Lou's sing-songed."

"Lou, no, it's your bed. You sleep in it. I'll take the couch." Louis shook his head. "You're the guest, you take the bed." Louis' mother had insisted that Harry spent the night. The rain had been pouring for an hour and the lightening and thunder was shaking the house. She felt it would be best if he stayed, more safe that way. Harry had called his mum and she had agreed. Happy that he had a safe place to stay. "No, really I'll be fine on the couch." Louis sighed. "Hazza, take the bed." Louis' sister turned around from her spot on the floor. Harry an Louis were on the couch and she was watching Telly on the floor. "Why don't you both take the bed. When Hannah comes over we share it. That's what friends do, right?" Harry smiled at the innocence of the seven year old. What she said made sense to her, to him, and he hoped to Louis. He really wanted that, he hoped that Louis would agree. He knew that Louis did pretty much whatever his sister wanted. He understood though, she was as sweet as candy. Adorable too. "Yeah Lou. That makes sense, right? You're bed's big enough, right?" Louis's little sister smiled. "See Lou." She said, copying Harry's nickname. "Harry agrees with me. He's knows I have good ideas. Besides I'm missing Carly with your arguing." She said, acting annoyed.

***Me:  
Louis felt something prickle up inside of him as him and Harry climbed to stairs to the bed they would be sharing. Once they got there, Louis pointed the taller boy to where his bathroom was and asked if he wanted to borrow a pair of sleep trousers and a t-shirt. Harry agreed, accepting the clothes and moving to the bathroom to change. Louis felt nervous after he had changed himself and moved over to his iPhone, trying to look casual. "um, Lou," Harry said, clearing his throat. Louis turned around and saw that the pants were too short on the tall boy. Snickering, Louis walked up and shook his head, "wow, Harry, you look quite fashionable." "Shut up," Harry said, lightly shoving Louis but smiling nevertheless. The two boys laid down in bed together, Louis making sure to leave some space between them so he didn't freak out Harry. Suddenly, another crack of thunder boomed through the room and Louis jumped. Hearing Harry snicker, he said, "Oi! Not everyone is some macho footballer," and snuggled closer to the covers. Louis had always been afraid of thunderstorms, ever since he was a kid. His parents were never able to comfort him, and it was really something he just had to live with. He never slept when one was happening, so he was going to have to pretend until Harry fell asleep. "Lou, are you alright?" he heard Harry whisper. Louis turned around to face the boy, "yeah, I'm fine," he said, but his expression when the thunder cracked again told Harry otherwise. "Its ok, its just a storm," Harry said softly. The room was lit by only the stars and the occasional flash of lightening, but Louis could still see the sparkle in Harry's emerald eyes. Louis nodded and swallowed hard, resisting the urge to cuddle up into Harry's arms. "I know," Louis whispered. He tried to shut his eyes and block out the storm, but every time the thunder roared, his eyes would fly open in alarm. Eventually he heard Harry sigh and move to face him, "alright, come here," he said, looking at Louis expectedly. Louis just blinked, looking at him with wide eyes. He couldn't possibly be saying what he thought he was saying... Could he? "Come on Lou, you're never gonna get to sleep like that," Harry scooted over to Louis on the bed, wrapping his arms protectively around the boy. Louis could feel soft puffs of air through his hair as Harry exhaled. Slowly, Louis relaxed and leaned back against the boy, less startled at the next crack of thunder. Eventually the two drifted off the sleep, Louis smiling contently as he snuggled up to Harry's warmth.

***K:  
Harry was awakened by sunlight on his face. He squinted and buried his face into something that felt a lot like...hair?" He opened his eyes slowly, nearly gasping aloud when he saw his arms around Louis. The situation of last night came tumbling through his head and he smiled, resting his head once more on the top of Louis soft hair. He wrapped his arms around Louis a little tighter, shocked when it aroused the boy from sleep. Harry shut his eyes as he tried to calm his breathing. "Hazza?" He heard Louis say, sounding just as shocked as he had been earlier. He didn't move, trying to pretend he was still asleep. He was surprised when he felt Louis bury himself closer to his chest. Hands made their way to his hip and heard a content little sigh from Louis. He prayed the shorter boy couldn't hear his heart pounding rapidly in his chest.

Harry must have fallen back asleep because when he woke up again he could hear the magical strumming of Louis on his guitar.

"But tell me, did you sail across the sun? Did you make it to the milky way to see the lights all fade and that heaven is overrated."

Harry notices that Louis was facing away from him and he sat up, singing along.

"Tell me, did you fall for a shooting star- one without a perminate scar? And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there?"

Louis stopped playing, and jerked back to look at Harry. "Did I wake you up? Sorry Harry." Harry shook his head. "No, it's alright. It was a nice was to wake up." He said smiling. He realized he probably looked like a mess with his bed head and sleepy smile, but he felt comfortable around Louis.


	3. RPs 21-30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! This has my favorite part in it!! Don't forget to check out me on tumblr and Kailynne on DeviantART. Also, you should check out my other story "My Life Abridged"!! Thanks for reading! (you're almost caught up.)

***Me:  
Louis stared at Harry for a minute, admiring just how sexy he looked with his curls ruffled by a pillow, and wondered how hot he would look after someone tugging at those curls... Louis quickly snapped out of his thoughts and stood up, placing his guitar in its stand and turning to Harry, who was, no lie, stretching like a cat. Louis smiled as he said, "you hungry?" Harry nodded, "I could eat." The two boys shuffled down the stairs and padded into the kitchen, Louis' mum greeting them when they walked through the white swinging door that always reminded Louis of that old sitcom "She's the Boss". "Hey boys. I made some pancakes if you're hungry. The kettle is over there is you want tea. I'm off to work, gonna drop Lottie off at day care. Have fun." she buzzed though the kitchen, collecting last minute things and getting Lottie from the den. "Bye boobear," she said to Louis, giving his a kiss on the cheek and moving swiftly out the door. Louis heard Harry stifling laughter as the door shut, "Boobear?" he said, grinning at the shorter boy. "that could be very manly, Haz," Louis said, matter-of-factly as he filled up the kettle, putting it on the stove. His mum had called him that since he was a kid and he had never really escaped the embarrassing name. "Grab me some pancakes," Louis said as he fiddled with the stove, trying to get it to light. Harry did so with little complaints. By the time he had gotten both their breakfast, Louis still hadn't gotten the stove to work. Harry sighed and went up behind Louis, lighting the stove himself. Louis smiled at the close proximity and how he was already so comfortable the boy. "There, its on, boobear." Harry laughed, proudly standing back and admiring his work. Louis smiled, "Thank you," he said, wandering back over to the table and grabbing his plate, digging in. The pair ate in a comfortable silence, only interrupted when the kettle went off. Louis got them both a cuppa Yorkshire and sat back down. "So what do you wanna do today?" Harry asked. "We could study for that chem test we have Monday," Louis said, "because I seriously think I might fail if I don't." He swallowed the last bit if his breakfast and carried his stuff to the sink, Harry following in suit. "Ok," Harry agreed. The boys went back into Louis' room, Harry having a look around as Louis got out his text books. When the latter turned around, he saw Harry was looking at that lame star drawing he had made. "Did you draw this?" he asked. Louis walked up nervously, "uh, yeah, its nothing, I just.. just bored." he stuttered. "Lets get to work." Harry nodded but continued looking at the drawing.

***K:  
"Lou, this is really good." He said suddenly, as he looked at the drawing. "You're so good at everything it seems." He said, almost to himself. Louis blushed and Harry could see it from the corner of his eye. "Sorry, I-never mind let's just study." He said as he flopped across the bed.

After about ten minutes of studying Harry got bored and decided to just start tickling Louis. While he was quizzing him he jumped across the bed and attacked him. The Chemistry book fell to the floor and Louis started laughing. Following the books lead the two boys tumbled off the bed. Harry landed on top of Louis. Louis' hands had instinctively latched onto Harry's back when they had fallen and Harry's hands were holding him up by Louis's head. They were laughing and talking in broken sentences as they relieved what happened. Sudden Harry was very aware of Louis' hands on his back, his fingers clutching kinda tightly. He stopped laughing and watched as the humor played across the shorter boys face. Something over took Harry then and he dropped down, laying a soft yet firm kiss on Louis' still laughing lips. He heard a gasp and the laughing stopped. He jerked back, falling on his arse as he practically launched off Louis. "Oh fuck-Lou-I sorry I was right stupid. I'm really sorry. I-" He broke off, standing up really quick. "I'll just...go." He said, not looking at Louis. "I-" He broke off again and ran out the door. He left without explanation and without his jacket. He ran down the street and towards his house. Frantic and worrying and already terrified for Monday.

***Me:  
Louis shot up, smiling as he touched his lips and ran after Harry. "Haz!" he yelled, but Harry didn't stop. Eventually, Louis gave up, the sinking feeling like a rock in his stomach.   
He walked back to his house, slamming the door behind him and running upstairs. Harry liked him, well maybe he did, but he ran away. Did he think Louis didn't like him? Louis walked over to his wall and ripped down the picture he had drawn, shoving it into his trash can. He sank down into his bed, feeling tears brimming his eyes. Louis just didn't know what to do. Come Monday, school would he terrible. Harry was his first friend he made, and if he lost him, he would loose all his other friends, except maybe Cindy, but she wasn't exactly someone he wanted to hang around with outside of school. Harry tended to run away when he was upset, Louis took note.   
With a sigh, Louis rubbed the tears out of his eyes and laid back in bed, right in the spot where he had been cuddled up against Harry contently hours earlier, fast asleep. He wished he could go back in time and somehow prevent Harry from running off, but he was being ridiculous. The thought occurred to him that maybe he should call Harry and see if he was ok, but he wouldn't be able to talk to the lad without breaking down in tears. Louis didn't even know why he tried. People always ended up hating him. He was just one of those people that were so easy to hate, to ignore, to make fun of. He had experienced enough social torture to know that. It would probably be better if he just gave up. No, Louis couldn't go back to thinking that way, not after he got out of it once.   
Silent tears rolled down his face as he burrowed down into the covers. He grabbed his iPod and shoved the ear buds into his ears, blocking out the world. Train came on and he skipped it right away, blasting "Mr. Brightside" by the Killers. He stayed like that all day, only getting up once right before his mum came home to get a cuppa. She got home late, so he lied and said he already had had dinner. At about 10 he fell asleep, having a dream that he was back at his old school and everyone was laughing at him, calling him names. He looked around, disgusted at first, but then he became to recognize some faces. Faces like Niall, Liam, Zayn, and even Harry. Louis shot up in bed, upset be the dream he was having. He didn't fall asleep for the rest of the night, and, comically enough, he kept thinking about how he was going to bomb that chem test. 

***K:  
Harry ran the whole way home, remembering and reliving his fuck up the entire time, by the time he got home he was crying. When he got home his older sister was there. He forgot that she was coming home for a few weeks for her college break. She noticed the tears on his face and moved to him. He stood a bit dumbfounded in front of the door before running past her to his room. "Harry?" She called from the bottom of the steps. "Harry, talk to me." He shut his door and locked it, slumping on his bed. He heard his sister's soft padding feet on the steps and then a firm knocking on his room door. "Harry, please talk to me." He shook his head, even though he knew she couldn't see him. "Harry I won't leave until you talk to me." Reluctantly he stood up and unlocked his door. He slowly walked back to his bed, pulling a pillow up to rest on his lap. He buried his head into the pillow before saying, "It's open."

"Harry, why would you run away? What is she felt the same?" Harry swallowed, shaking his head. "Sis...I...my friend isn't...isn't a girl..." He didn't see the look on her face, but he heard the small gasp. He waited for the rejection, the denial, the hate... It never came. What did come was a small hand on his back and a kiss on his cheek. "Harry, darling, it's okay. I'm not judging you." He let out a sob he didn't know was in him. "I-What do I do?" He whispered. "I have to face him Monday." Harry's sister rubbed small circles on his back. "You'll know what to do when you see him. Now, c'mon, let's get some ice cream." Harry smiled and followed his sister to the kitchen.

***Me:  
Harry and Gemma talked for the rest of the day and watched TV, but it wasn't enough to distract Harry from what could happen Monday. He knew he wouldn't get much sleep that night.

Louis woke up to his alarm the next morning, instantly hitting the snooze and pulling his covers over his face. Maybe he could pretend to be sick. His mum was so busy recently that she probably wouldn't even bat an eye. Louis rolled out of bed, running a tired hand through his bed hair. He stumbled down the stairs and into the kitchen where his mum was. "Hey, mum, I - I'm not feeling very well today.. Can I..." he stuttered, trying to sound sick. "Oh no. You're not skipping school today. I may not be in school anymore but I can tell when someone's faking. Now get upstairs and get dressed, you're gonna be late," she shooed him upstairs. Louis grumbled but complied. He brushed his teeth and mussed with his hair until he looked slightly presentable. After tugging on his favorite grey jumper and a pair of dark wash skinny jeans, he went down stairs, too upset to eat anything. Louis said his goodbyes to him family and left the house, bracing against the cold.

Louis showed up at school and went to the far corner, finding a bench and hoping for that love of god that no one noticed him. He held his breath when Liam walked in, but luckily the lad didn't notice him. A few minutes ticked past and Louis fiddled with his phone to pass the time until first period. A burst if cold air whipped through the lobby from someone opening the door. Louis looked up to see Harry walking in by himself, and beanie tugged over his curls and a canvas jacket fit across his torso. He scuffed his brown boots over to an empty bench, away from the rest of his friends. He didn't look up at anyone, and Louis was silently thanking him for that. The bell for first class, study hall for Louis, rang, and he stood knowing he was going to have to sit next to harry for the next 80 minutes.

***K:  
Harry didn't budge for a few seconds as the nervousness built up inside of him. Finally he decided to get up, if not he would be late, and he begrudgingly made his way to study hall. "Whatever happens, happens." He muttered to himself as he walked down the hall filled with students. He knew he looked like crap. He had cried a good long time after Gemma went to bed and he didn't bother trying to fix himself up. He knew he'd have to take off his beanie when he got to class but for now it held his bed head perfectly. His eyes were red and puffy but there was nothing he could do now. He voice was also a bit dull, he had been crying enough to loose his voice for a bit.

The funny thing was he wasn't dating Louis or anything, he was just friends with him. Good friends. Harry had lost friends before, had been broken up with, yet he had never felt this upset before. He knew that girls swooned over him, but he didn't want them. He wanted Louis. And he had fucked that up pretty well.

Harry swallowed the lump in his throat as he walked into class, keeping his eyes on the floor and he tried to avoid Louis' eye. Harry figured he probably hated him, he wished he could take it all back.

For a good ten minutes the boys just sat there, not doing anything, when Harry got an idea. He grabbed a notebook and started to write. By the end of the eighty minutes he was nearly done and he wrote the last word as the bell rang. It was chicken scratch. Words were crossed out, sentences erased and scrambled and Harry prayed that Louis could decipher it. He handed it to him before sprinting to his next class, "Don't read till you get home." Harry said. He planned on watching him in chem to make sure he didn't read it.

Here's what the note said:

 

Lou,

Sorry Louis,

I'm not really sure what to say so I'm going to start from the begining. Wait...I spelled that wrong. Beginning. There better. Sorry, I'm getting off topic. The beginning, your first day here. Okay...

My weekend had been pretty crap, my sister had just found out that she was pregnant while at her last checkup. She's in college too so she was worried about all that as well. Luckily her boyfriend was a good guy, insisted that he'd be there for her and has showed up every day to take care of my sis since then. Still, big shock and it affected me. No one else knows but my family and you. I hope I can trust you to keep it a secret. Anyways, I walked in that day tired as Hell because I had hardly slept, I was nervous about if anyone knew, if they were going to judge me, no one said a thing. I laughed and joked as usual but I was out of it....

Then I saw you, well, your eyes to be more exact. They're beautiful. Lou..is...... my whole world stopped and immediately I wanted to know more about this lonely looking boy with the perfect blue eyes. I won't say anything cliché like I got lost in them (even if I did), but Niall said you were new and then we shared every. single. class together and I gravitated towards you.

Then you came to my footie game and I was so happy that the group liked you and I started to have these feelings. I didn't understand them at all. I was going to ask Zayn at the party. Then I saw Cindy and you kissing. I figured you were straight, a good looking guy like you, I figured I was too. And I still ran, wishing I hadn't seen what I had seen. Zayn followed me and I told him everything. I realized than that I liked you, a boy, like a boyfriend kind of like. I know now that you're straight and I feel like a right twat for kissing you. I'm so sorry Lou... Can we...I don't know. Go back to being friends? If you don't hate me? If you hate me I understand I made a right mess of our friendship and I'm really sorry. I really hope we can still be friends. Or at least not enemies, and if I promise not to kiss you can we still study together? I'm gonna fail this chem test but, maybe something else?

I really hope you don't hate me, because I really like you Louis.

See you tomorrow (if you listened and waited till you got home to read this).

-Harry (aka Hazza if you don't hate me)

***Me:  
Louis picked up the folded piece of paper, shoving it in his pocket. It was practically burning a hole but he didn't want to upset Harry be reading it before he got home. As he walked to chem, dozens of thoughts as to what the note could say whirled through his mind. Maybe it was an apology for running off. Maybe Harry just wanted Louis to forget it all together. Maybe Harry wanted Louis to leave him alone so bad that he would be too embarrassed to be seen talking to him so decided to write it instead. Maybe.... Louis sighed as he walked into his Chemistry classroom, ignoring the odd looks his peers gave him as they saw his messy hair and the bags under his eyes. All Louis wanted to do was open that letter and see what it said. He sat down in his seat, which was conveniently 2 spots away from Harry. Louis glanced over and saw how red Harry's eyes were, along with how bad he looked. Louis instantly felt bad, he must have done sometime wrong to make Harry feel so bad. The bell rang and the teacher started handing out tests, Louis scribbling his name on quickly and looking at the first question. It was multiple choice, which was good, but still left him only a 25% chance at the correct answer if he guessed on all of them. There were 50 problems on the test, so that meant, if he guessed the whole time, he would get a 12.5/50. Wait, did Louis do that right? He tried to check over the work in his head but gave up, remembering that he had to focus on the actual test in front of him. He blindly put answers down, getting stuck on only a couple. He guessed on a few, but not too many to make him fail like his math had said. Before he knew it, the chem teacher was saying time was up. Louis quickly finished the last few problems, guessing random letters, and passed up his test. After everyone had turned in their test, the class was allowed to talk quietly to the people around them. Louis busied himself with putting his binder away, trying to avoid reading the letter. With lunch coming next, this was going to be a terrible day. 

The A lunch bell rang and Louis stood up, hoisting his bag over his shoulder and shuffling out of the room with the rest of the class. He really wanted to talk to Harry, but what if the curly haired boy hated him? What if that's what he said in his letter and would get mad if Louis tried to approach him? With a sigh, Louis trudged off to the cafeteria, getting his lunch and sitting at a small, empty table in the back of the room. This was turning out to be just like his old school. 

***K:  
Harry's eyes searched for Louis as he walked into the cafeteria. Heard could heard Niall calling for him and he gave up, deciding that the boy wasn't sitting with them today. He slumped down at the table and pushed his food away, decidedly not hungry in the slightest. "Harry? Mate, what's wrong?" He heard Liam say. Harry shook his head, not wanting to talk about anything at all. "'m fine." he muttered before laying his head down on his arms and trying not to cry. Louis hadn't looked at him yet, wasn't sitting with them, and wasn't talking to them. He almost wished that the boy would read the letter early so he could stop worrying. He just wanted his sister to comfort him, she was always good at that. "Harry." He heard Zayn whisper, and he looked up, eyes still red. "Yeah?" He croaked out, unable to make himself very loud. "Did something happen with...." He trailed off, waving his hand suggestively. Harry just nodded and had to hide his face when he saw the pained, sympathetic look on Zayn's face. The group was quieter today, clearly worried about their friend. No one said anything though an Harry was glad for that.

The rest of the day passed in a blur. Harry didn't sit near Louis in any of his end of the day classes and he wasn't sure of he was happy or upset about that. When the finally bell rang Harry was the last one out, trudging behind all the other students. On his way out the door he bumped into a shy looking girl. "Harry?" He nodded. "That's me, uh, hi." He said, unsure as to why this girl, he had admittedly never seen before, knew him. Then he remembered he was the lead footie player. "Um, I was just wondering if...if Louis and you had a fight. Lottie said you ran out of the house an Louis hasn't come out of his room since." She looked upset. "We...we had a small tiff. Nothing to worry about." He said trying to convince who he assumed to be one of Louis' sisters or maybe a close friend. "You're lying. Oh my God...did you find out?" Suddenly she looked really upset. "Please don't hate him because of that. It's not his fault he didn't choose to be that way." Harry scrunched up his nose. "I don't know what you're talking about." Suddenly she got quiet. "Oh, you don't know....crap...uh...forget I said anything." Harry stood confused as the girl practically ran away from him. Still his made his way home. His stomach churning at the anticipation of what Louis might say. He made sure to keep his phone on in case Louis texted.

***Me:  
Louis walked home slowly, his rushing emotions numbing out the cold, oddly enough. He was rounding the corner to his street when he heard someone walking behind him. Trying not to be awkward, Louis moved to the side so they could pass if he was waking too slow. But they didn't pass. Louis turned around and practically threw up at who he saw behind him. This had to be a dream. Or maybe he passed out during that chem test. Maybe he was going crazy. It didn't matter, but there was no way Jay Maxwell was standing right in front of him, grinning like the Cheshire cat. "what, no hello?" Jay chuckled, stuffing his hands into his pockets in that way... Louis snapped out of his thoughts and smiled at the boy, "Jay? W-what are you doing here?" he asked, giving the tall, blond boy a quick hug. "Well, I'm visiting my aunt for a few days. I was sitting on the porch, bored out of my mind, and then I saw Louis Tomlinson wandering down the street, and now here we are! You been ok?" Jay asked, still sporting that huge toothy grin that fit him in such an adorable way. "Uh, I guess. Its been... semi-bearable." the shorter boy said, more truth hiding behind the joke than sarcasm. "Well that's great. Give me a ring then and maybe we can hang out. As long as you didn't delete my number after meeting tons of cuter boys," Jay winked at him and Louis felt a blush creep up in his cheeks. After saying their goodbyes, Louis walked the rest of the way to his house in a better mood, his current row with Harry slipping his mind.. Temporarily. When he reached his room, he thought about what Jay had said. He could never forget that boys number even if he tried. They called each other all the time back before Louis moved, but when Louis broke the news about transferring to Doncaster, Jay wanted nothing to do with him. He guessed he probably shouldn't talk to him, considering how much crap he had pulled, like cheating on Louis countless times... And that one time... Louis quickly cast the thought from his mind, trying to focus on the present. He stuck his hand in his pocket and pulled out Harry's letter. With a deep breath, he unfolded the paper and started to read.

By the time Louis finished, he wasn't sure whether to laugh or cry. He pulled his phone out of his other pocket and pulled up Harry's tab. After about 6 different drafts, he decided lamely on saying:  
"Hey, so I read the letter. Can we talk?   
-Lou."  
After sending the text, Louis sat silently on his bed. As hard as he tried, he couldn't prevent his mind from trailing back to what Jay did to him...

 

/Louis nervously walked up to Jay's house, taking a moment to compose himself. He was only coming over to study, but this was their first time hanging out since they admitted they had feelings for each other. Taking a deep breath, he knocked on the door three times and stood back, waiting for someone to answer. Louis was greeted by Jay's dad, who pointed him up the stairs, saying that Jay was in his room. Louis practically ran up the stairs, skipping them two at a time. He entered Jay's room and smiled when he saw the blond boy reading his world cultures textbook. Shutting the door behind him, Louis walked over and sat down next to Jay, waiting for him to finish what he was reading. After about a minute, Jay said, "You know, I've been waiting for a kiss for a while now," without looking up from the text. Louis grinned and turned to face the boy, putting a finger under his chin and meeting their lips softly. When they pulled back from the embrace, both boys were smiling. "I dont really wanna study," Jay said, smiling suspiciously as he moved closer to the shorter boy. Louis felt his heart pick up a bit, but something didn't feel right about the whole situation. "uh.. Jay, I don't-" he started, but was cut off by a pair of lips crashing into his own. It was a bit too rough for Louis' taste, especially since this was his first boy friend. Jay pushed Louis back on the bed, so the former was dominating the latter. The blond haired boy, who was a year older than the other, broke away and started to kiss down Louis' jaw and neck, then reaching his collar bone and nipping lightly. Louis bit his lip to restrain a moan, not sure whether to be worried about there this was going, or to enjoy it. The younger boy fit his hands into Jays hair as he brought their lips back together. Suddenly, Louis felt the boy above him press their hips together. Louis felt tingles of pleasure surge through him and knew if he didn't stop this now, he wouldn't have the strength to do so later, "Jay, stop," he said quietly, squeezing his eyes shut in the effort to say the words. The older boy looked at him with hazel eyes, and he shook his head, "there's nothing to be nervous about, Lou." Louis felt Jay start to tug at his shirt, but Louis objected. "No, I don't think I'm ready," Louis said, shifting a bit. "Shhhh, it'll be ok," Jay whispered, smiling as he licked the sensitive spot on Louis' neck. "I'm serious Jay," Louis said, stronger this time. His sat up, pulling the hem of his shirt down to cover up his toned stomach. Suddenly he was shoved down, Jay gripping his arm hard enough to leave a mark, "I'm serious too," he said, leaning down to leave a painful love bite on Louis' chest. Louis felt his eyes well up, not sure how to handle what was happening. "Don't worry, love," Jay whispered in his ear, then he took the younger boys shirt off, kissing his bare chest and digging his nails into his sides. Louis squirmed under Jays touch, nervousness overpowering all other emotions. The brown haired boy felt a hand at the waistband of his track pants, tugging them off so he was left only in boxers. Jay pressed a hand to Louis' bulge, palming him through the cloth while nipping his chest. Louis arched his back and squeezed his eyes shut, feeling pleasure wipe through him. He left out a soft moan, resulting in Jay tugging down Louis' boxers to expose his length. Jay took Louis in his hand, starting out slowly but gradually getting faster. Louis moaned and gripped the bed sheets in his fists, knowing he was getting close. After he released, he laid back in the bed, shutting his eyes peacefully as Jay kissed his chest. Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain in this skin where the older boy had been kissing him. After kissing the red love bite, Jay laid down next to Louis, softly whispering, "Now you're mine."/

***K:  
Harry heard the buzz of his phone and he threw himself over the side of his bed to grab the phone. It had fallen on the floor in the short time that he was on it and now his wart was drumming with anticipation.

'Hey, so I read the letter. Can we talk?   
-Lou.'

'Good God.' Harry thought. He couldn't decipher the text. No emotion was put forth and nothing was given away. Harry had no idea what to expect.

 

'Yeah. It's kinda why I wrote it.' He thought it sounded a bit rude so he changed it, erasing the words and trying to think of the proper way to address this.

 

'Of course Lou, I've been antsy all day waiting for you to read it.'

Harry sent the message nervous anxiety welling up in him as he waiting for the next text to come through.

During that time Harry started to think about all the other times he had been nervous texting someone. The first time had been when he was just a little kid and he was texting for the first time. Zayn had give him his number, excitedly waiting for a text. Harry didn't know much about texting and was scared he'd somehow insult his friend. He was really happy when nothing changed, in fact it had only strengthened their friendship. Maybe that was why Harry was the first person Zayn had told that he was gay. Harry had been nothing but excepting, wishing only the best for his better friend.

The next time was when Harry was texting his first girlfriend. She was a cute kid with brownish hair and braces. Harry was still a popular kid when he was younger, that didn't mean he didn't get nervous when talking to girls. He had asked her to a movie, he forgets which one, and had spend ten minutes anxious for her reply.

The most recent was when Harry was texting his most recent ex-girlfriend. She had wanted to further their relationship, take it to the next step. Harry had been hesitant. He didn't think he was ready for sex. Every 15 year olds boy's dream was this girl and she called him every name in the book when she dumped him. Even spreading around rumors that he couldn't get it up when they had tried, those were shot down quickly.

Now here he was, praying that Louis would forgive him, hopefully want to still be friends. And there was a tiny, immiscible part of him that put out hope that he'd want to be more.


	4. RPs 31-40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're caught up now!! As always, don't forget to follow Kailynne of DeviantART and me on tumblr!! Thanks for reading and please leave comments! Sorry it's only 7, but that's all we have at the moment. I'm thinking of updating once a week (maybe on Saturdays like my other story). Tell me if you have any idea as to what the posting schedule should be. xx
> 
> *****UPDATE!!  
> I added 3 more so now it's 10 RPs! Re-read this chapter, or just the last 3, so you're not confused next time I update.

***Me: Louis felt his phone buzz and was knocked out of his memory, thankful for the distraction. He wiped away the tears in his eyes and cleared his throat as he picked up his phone. It was from Harry.  
'Of course Lou, I've been antsy all day waiting for you to read it.'  
Louis felt a small smile appear on his lips. He took a moment to get his voice under control, making sure it didn't sound like he had just been crying. He pressed in Harry's number and held the phone to his ear, the surface feeling cold on his face. Harry picked up on the first ring. "Hey," he said, and Louis thought he sounded relieved, but he couldn't tell. "Hey Haz," he said, smiling into the phone, "I know you probably have lots to say, but just let me start." Louis said, and he could almost hear Harry gulping nervously on the other side on the line. "Harry, from the second I saw you walk into that lobby, with your goofy curls, scuffed brown boots, and those dimples, I had a crush on you. I don't want to go back to being friends. It would be torture." Louis heard Harry sniffle and the shorter boy paused dramatically, smiling before he continued, "I want to be more than friends. Harry, you're one of the coolest, cutest, hottest, and most hilarious guys I've met, and I'd do anything to be closer to you. In fact, I'm surprised that you, Harry Styles, likes some nobody like me. I'm awkward, I'm clumsy, my hair is always messy, I'm not the most attractive, I stutter when I talk to people I don't know, I have a terrible history, and I am kinda short. But you.. You have perfect green eyes, like a sparkling lake. You have the perfect smile, framed by those infamous dimples. You get along with everyone. You're unbearably attractive. You're a sick footie player. And those curls, they're so... never mind. But you get my point. When you kissed me.. It just felt... perfect. It was amazing, Hazza. You're amazing." Louis held his breath, feeling like he had taken it too far. He really did like Harry, and he didn't want to keep anything from him. 

***K: Harry didn't quite know what to feel. All his emotions came tumbling down onto him from happiness to confusion to excitement. He calmed down though and took a deep breath. "Lou, you stop putting yourself down, right now. You are one of the most beautiful, smart, funny guys I know. You're amazing on the guitar and your voice is so beautiful. Not to mention your drawings. God when I saw how talented you were at everything I figured you were too good for me. God Lou, you're so perfect. Please don't put yourself down." Harry continued for few moments, talking about how nice it was when he woke up to Louis' playing on the guitar and how adorable he looked when he first woke up. "Your 'just woke up hair' is absolutely adorkable. Not to mention the sleepy look in your blue eyes. I know all the stereotypical shit I could say but it's not necessary. Then there's all the other stuff. That stutter you get on occasion? Yeah, that's so fucking cute I can't even begin to explain it. Not to mention the fact that you're the perfect height. I don't mean to be blunt but I bet you'd fit real nice right up under my chin, but honest to God Lou, I really fell for you. Hard." Harry had run out of words by now and the two sat in a comfortable silence, just listening to the other's breathing. Harry twiddled with the hem of his shirt, playing with a loose string as he gathered up his courage. "Lou?" He asked, his voice barely a whisper as the events caught up with him. "Yes?" Came the just as quiet, just as nervous sounding reply. "Will you....would you, like to maybe...go out with me? To the cinema or maybe...." Harry paused, unsure if this was too fast. "Maybe be my boyfriend?" He said quickly, before he lost all of his courage. 

***Me: Louis felt a grin break out across his face, nearly splitting him, "I'd love that," he said quietly, trying not to jump up and down, fist pumping the air. He heard Harry exhale on the other end of the phone, "Maybe we could go tomorrow? After school?" He could hear the nervousness in Harry's voice, it was so adorable. "Defiantly," Louis breathed into the phone, feeling himself well up with excitement. "I'd love it to be your boyfriend," Louis added after a pause. It really didn't fit in with what he had just said, but he really wanted to use that word. The two talked for a while longer, teasing each other and talking about how there was no way they passed that chem test. Eventually they had to get off the phone because it was getting late. Louis walked over to his charger and hooked up his iPhone, a smile still spread across his face. He walked over to his guitar and picked it up, bringing it over to his bed and strumming a C11. He started a slow version of Drops of Jupiter, singing the lyrics with different flares. He was so excited for tomorrow that he could barely control himself. After pulling out his song book and scribbling down some notes, he put everything away, curling up in bed and listening to the cars driving past his house. As he slowly drifted off to sleep, he made a mental note to tell his mum about the recent events, because he told his mum everything, well, almost everything. 

***K: Harry sat on his bed for awhile, simply thinking about his conversation with Louis. His heart was thudding inside his chest and he couldn't help the ridiculous smile that spread over his face. 'Louis is...he's mine.' He thought to himself as he rolled over and clutched his pillow to his chest. He smiled against the fabric and made a noise equivalent to a fan girl or boy ready a fluffy story about his or her OTP. Harry figured that he was too wired to sleep but the nervousness, happiness and stress of the day built up and tiredness overcame him and he was out soon after. 

The next morning, a very chilly Tuesday, Harry awoke to the sound of Train playing on his phone's alarm. He rolled over and groaned quietly, yawning as he began to come back to reality. Suddenly he bolted up right in bed, his heart started to pound quickly, and he hopped his bed instead of going back to sleep for ten minutes. 

He spent those extra minutes making sure that he looked presentable for his new...boyfriend. He smiled like an idiot at the word and then searched for his shoes. He found one under the bed and another in his closet. He rolled his eyes at his disastrous, messy room. After checking his hair for the eightieth time, much like a teenage girl, he practically skipped down to the kitchen. His sister was there and so was her boyfriend. He hadn't yet managed to strip the smile from his face and they gave him odd looks. He attempted to stop but couldn't help the tug that pulled at the corner of his mouth, and finally he succumbed to it and just full out grinned. He watched the gears turn in his sister's head. "Wait...did...?" Harry nodded excitedly and Gemma jumped off the kitchen chair and hugged him. "Oh Harry this is wonderful." Andrew, Gemma's boyfriend, sat confused as the two hugged. "You have to bring him over. I have /got/ to meet him. Louis, right? Oh I bet he's absolutely adorable." Realization passed over Andrew's face and he smile approvingly. "Way to go Harry." He said, giving him a wink. Harry's smile brightened (of that was possible) and Gemma began to push him lightly. "Go, go, don't miss the bus on one of the most important days of your life." She teased, not fully understanding quite how much this meant to Harry. 

***Me: Louis woke up the next morning 3 minutes before his alarm was supposed to go off. Louis groaned and rolled out of bed, grabbing his phone to make sure his alarm wouldn't go off after he got up. He had left his phone on recent calls, and Harry's contact picture jogged his memory of last night. He was instantly awake, smiling at the picture of his... Boyfriend. Louis felt a tug at his stomach at the thought to dating Harry. He jumped out of bed and got ready, picking out his green jumper and some grey skinny jeans. After pulling on a pair of TOMS, he hopped down the stairs, wandering into the kitchen for a bite to eat before school. "Why are you so happy," his mum asked, smiling herself because he son seemed to be liking Doncaster. "No reason," Louis said mysteriously. "Ohh! Are you going on a date??" Lottie piped up from the kitchen table. His family already knew he was gay, so his new boyfriend wouldn't be too shocking. "Well I may or may not have been asked to the cinemas tonight by someone who may or may not be Harry," Louis face hurt from smiling. His mum gave him a hug and kissed his cheek, "He's a lovely boy," she said. Lottie smiled to herself, proud she had guessed correctly. "Knew it," she stated, going back to eating her cereal. Louis shook his head and grabbed a cereal bar, "Bye guys," he said, hoisting his bag over his shoulder. "Bye, love you," his mum said, Louis saying similar in return and leaving the house. As Louis walked to school, he tried his best not to grin madly and look like a complete weirdo. 

***K: Harry sat impatiently in the passenger seat of Zayn's car. He had spent the last ten minutes talking and generally freaking out over Louis and their date and his new...boyfriend. "Harry-Harry! Breathe!" Harry paused mid-sentence after Zayn's interruption. "But I need to tell you everything before we get to school because when we get there I have to find Louis. Oh, but what if he doesn't want to go public yet. Shit, don't tell anyone yet, okay. Not even Liam and Niall, okay? I don't want to make a right fool of Louis since he's not out. Wait...neither am I. Whatever anyways..." Harry went on another rant about what had happened between Louis and him and finished when they were two minutes from the school. For the next 120 seconds he sat, his foot tapping nervously and biting his fingernails. "Harry, stop it mate, you're together now, there's no need to be nervous." Harry shrugged looking out the window as they pulled into the Student Parking Lot. "I know, I just, I don't want to royally dick up when we haven't even been together a day yet." Zayn chuckled and shook his head. "Harry, sometimes I swear you're a right moron." Harry make a fake pouting face and gently punched Zayn before hopping out of the car. "Thanks for the ride mate, I'll repay the favor whenever." He said with a wave as he rushed towards the school building. He slowed before he walked in, not wanting to run inside and draw too much attention to himself. Scanning the lobby as he trudged in he search for his beautiful blue eyes. His heart skipped like a scratched cd before settling on a faster than normal rate when he found him. Biting his lower lip he walked across the lobby towards Louis.  
That morning he looked absolutely adorable in his jumper and jeans. His hair was tousled the perfect way and his smile was as breath taking as usual. As he walked over to him it suddenly dawned on him that Louis was /his/ boyfriend. This perfect, happy, funny, talented and überly gorgeous guy was /his/. Just the thought brought upon his usual goofy smile. Louis seemed to visibly brighten when Harry sat next to him. "Morning Lou." He said, for better lack of anything else to say. 

***Me: Louis' heart was racing a mile a minute. "Hey Hazza," he said softly, trying to control his smile. Harry was dressed in dark skinny jeans with a plain navy blue t-shirt and an airplane necklace, the same one he always wore. The shirt fit across his torso perfectly, showing off his back and shoulder muscles through the thin fabric. Louis bit his lip in an attempt to keep from kissing the boy; he wasn't sure if Harry was ready or not. "You been ok?" the curly haired boy asked cheekily, and Louis grinned even more, "Oh yeah, I've been great, especially since I have plans today." "Oh really?" "Mhm, with quite the lad, too," Louis winked at Harry, causing the taller boy to blush. Suddenly, Louis turned serious, "so, uh, what exactly do you want to do about... school?" he asked, looking into the green eyes of the boy next to him. "Well, I was thinking that we shouldn't tell anyone just yet. I've told Zayn, my sister, and her boyfriend," Harry said, blushing a bit when he realized how many people he had told in such little time. "Alright, and I told my mum and Lottie, but they uh.. they.. already knew I was... you know," Louis broke off, blushing a bit because he hadn't told Harry that he was actually gay yet. He either wasn't surprised or it didn't matter, Louis assumed the latter, because he just smiled and leaned in, whispering, "I'm really looking forward to that date." Louis felt a shiver go through him from the feeling of Harry's breath on his neck. Louis smiled, "me too," he whispered back.

***K:  
Harry smirked and subtly held Louis hand, giving it a small squeeze. "I'll pick you up at 7, yeah? Or maybe at 6 so we can grab some supper?" Louis nodded eagerly, "Six sounds great." Harry smirked and laughed a small amount. "Okay, it's a date." And that small, four letter sentence made Harry happiness enough to break into a full out goofball small. Louis just shook his head and stood up. Harry looked confused before he looked at the time. "Oh-yeah, we're in school." Louis gave a fake exasperated noise. "Sometime I don't know what to do with you Styles." Harry stood up and followed Louis. "Oh, so we're using last names now, Mr. Tomlinson?" They broke out into infectious laughter. "Nah, Hazza, I think I'm okay."

"Gemma!" Harry called out from his room. His sister appeared I the door and immediately started laughing. "Stop it and help me!" He cried out as he held up about 6 different shirts. "I don't know what to wear." Andrew appeared at her side. "Oh my God, Harry, what happened to your room?" He asked as he burst into laughter. "My indecisiveness happened!" He said exasperatedly. Gemma giggled and walked in. "C'mon, let me help you." He smiled apologetically before thanking her profusely.

Pulling up in front of Louis' house was easy. Walking up to the front door and actually getting him, now that was a challenge. Harry still couldn't figure out why he was so nervous. Gemma and him had finally settled on a pair of semi nice looking black skinny jeans and another one of his Train shirts. His TOMS sat nice on his feet and his necklace bounced against his chest as he jumped up the steps. He rang the doorbell and when Lottie opened the door he smiled. "Hey, I'm here to pick up one Louis Tomlinson." She rolled her eyes. "Thank God, he's been spazzing out trying to figure out what to wear and if I have to listen to him for one more minute-" "Lottie!" He heard from the other room, which he immediately deciphered to be Louis' exasperated noise.

***Me:  
Louis quickly grabbed his jean jacket and tugged it on over his grey and white graphic tank top. He was wearing black skinny jeans and his grey TOMS. He mussed with his hair one last time and quickly padded over to the entryway. The second his eyes fell on Harry, he was smiling. Louis just couldn't get over how attractive Harry looked all of the time. "Hey Haz," he said, smiling at his boyfriend. The tall boy grinned back, "You look great," he said. Louis blushed and walked over, giving Harry a hug that may or may not have been considered lingering. "Ew, just get married already," Lottie said, walking away but not managing to hide her excited grin. Louis laughed as Harry's cheeks grew red, "See you, Lottie!"  
The two boys walked over to the car Harry had shown up in, "borrowed it from Gemma," he said. Harry pulled away from Louis' house as the shorter boy flipped through the CDs. "She listens to a lot of odd music," Louis said, holding up a CD with a picture of the pope with 3 eyes on it. "Hey, lemme see them for a second," Harry said. Louis handed him the CDs and Harry picked one out, putting it into the CD slot. The music started playing and Louis didn't recognize the artist. It was an upbeat song, with light progression and electric guitar picking- kinda a cross between indie and pop. "What is this?" Louis asked, listening to the opening lyrics. "On My Way by The Vantage," Harry said, smiling and turning up the song. "I like it," Louis said, grinning at the way Harry looked when he was listening to one of his favorite songs. 

***K:  
Louis and Harry sat in a comfortable silence on their drive. They had previously discussed where to eat and they had decided on a coffee shop called Little Bit of Heaven, a small, easy going place where they could an talk in peace. Harry pulled into the parking lot and smiled at Louis as he climbed out. "Welp, we're here." Harry rolled his eyes. "Thank you captain obvious." Louis pretended to pout before they walked in, hand in hand. The teenage girl at the register said nothing to them about their hand holding, although she did smile quite a lot. When Harry had paid, much to Louis' resistance, the girl had smiled in a kind way. "You two make an adorable couple." She casually commented as she handed Harry his change. Louis turned red but Harry didn't miss a beat. "Thanks, Amy." He said reading her nametag. "I'm Harry and this is my boyfriend Louis." He smiled at Louis and squeezed his hand gently. "Hello Harry, Louis. Enjoy your meals." They said their own thank you'd and then looked for a table. "How about the booth in the back?" He asked tilting his head towards it.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there are some typos, half of this was done through my phone in math class, and the editing on here is proper sketchy. I probably post the next 10 either tomorrow or Wednesday! I hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
